Batman's Demon
by DexheartDusk
Summary: After settling in Gotham City, Ciel notices that the butler of a nearby mansion isn't what he appears to be. With the help(?) of a distant family member, he's determined to unveil his secret. But will the answer be what he expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't judge too quickly, this _is_ a crossover. Also, I have a lot of trouble with Sebastian's personality. Just warning you.**

* * *

Since becoming one himself, Ciel Phantomhive had noticed that there were a lot more demons in the world than he thought. _Just not in England._ He thought to himself. As he looked out the window of the car, he counted all the inhuman things he saw doting the countryside. "Where are we going?" he asked the girl who sat across from him.

Alice, who had dragged Ciel on what she called an adventure, stared back at him. He was suddenly hit by how similar she looked to Lizzie. Her hair was the same annoying shade of blond and she was always smiling. He knew he'd never forget that Alice was actually Lizzie's great-grand-daughter.

She flashed him one of her wide smiles. "To a place full of tragedy and sorrow. A haven of tortured souls ripe for the picking." She turned her smile toward the third member of their traveling party. "I assume, Sebastian, that you've told him how to go about forming contracts?"

The older demon returned the smile. "Yes, I have."

Alice nodded, happy with the answer. "A city like this is quite rare, actually. Most places in the States come to terms with their crime rates and push them down using just their police force. But this place needs its own hero to knock them into the controllable section."

Ciel groaned and returned to looking out the window as Alice rambled on about recent crimes in different cities.

In the 100+ years since he'd become a demon, he'd managed to avoid those who were connected to his family. It'd been easy at first, given that Lizzy and her mother had been the only family he'd had left. He'd left England before the family had grown beyond Lizzie's first child. Up until two years ago, he hadn't heard anything more about them.

Alice had apparently been looking for mysteries in her family when she'd learned that Ciel hadn't died, but simply vanished. She'd traveled most of the world looking for clues to what had happened.

"Do you think there are actual demons in there?" She asked now, looking hopefully at Sebastian, who just kept smiling.

"There could be." His voice sounded strained.

"Well, I know there will be when we get there." She laughed. "I mean, you guys are demons, so if you're in the city, of course there will be demons. But, will there be more than two? That's the important question."

"Alice, please stop talking." Ciel raised a hand to his forehead. "It's getting rather annoying."

She gave him a playful pout. "That's no way to talk to your big sister."

"Since when are you my sister?!" He yelled. "And I'm older than you!"

"We can't let people know you're a demon, now can we." She smiled and tapped her ring, which looked nearly identical to Ciel's. "So, while we're in the city, you and I are siblings and Sebastian is our guardian."

"My, you seem to have this all thought out." Sebastian mused.

"I've been thinking of it for the past two years." Alice glanced out the window and smiled. "Now it's time. We're here!"

* * *

The house was definitely smaller than the Phantomhive Manor, but was larger than common houses. Ciel scowled at the lack of character. His home in England had suited him much better.

"Isn't it lovely?"

Ciel turned and thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He saw Lizzie standing in front of the car, smiling at him. He blinked and it was Alice smiling. He realized that, living in this house with her, he would easily forget that over a hundred years had passed. It would be just as annoying.

"I shall prepare some tea, my lord." Sebastian bowed before picking up the luggage and walking into their new home.

"Ciel!" Alice cried seconds before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lizzie!" he shouted out of habit. A habit that hadn't come up in over a century.

"No, silly." She laughed. She probably knew he would react like that. "I'm Alice, your relative."

That was the same thing she'd said two years ago. _I'm Alice, your relative. I can't believe you're still alive! I mean, how long has it been? And you still look like a kid! My grandfather told me everything his mom told him, so it's like I already know you! Hey, why are you backing away from me? You are Ciel, right?_

He shuddered at the memory. "Let go of me." He commanded.

She surprised him by releasing her grip on his neck. "Ciel, I really do want to know you." She sounded sad. "I mean, the other half of my family isn't interesting at all. Sure, my great-grandfather's cousin was kidnapped right after he was born, but he did come home eventually. But you are way cooler than that."

Ciel took a few steps toward the house before what she'd said hit him. "Kidnapped?" He turned slowly so that he could see her. "Who was he?"

"Oh, that completely slipped my mind! You might have known him, since he was also nobility." She tapped her knuckles on her forehead. "His name was Alois."

He forced himself to swallow. "What's your full name?" He barely got the words out, his throat was so tight. "Is it longer than what you've told me?"

She nodded. "It's really long, so I just say it's Alice Phantomhive. But my full name, the one that's on my birth certificate, is Holland Oliver Alice Trancy Phantomhive."

* * *

**I know it's lame, but I'm hoping it get's better. not making any promises, though. Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally two chapters, but I decided to combine them, so it's on the long side compared to other chapters I write. But please enjoy anyway.**

* * *

It had been Alice's idea to go to the game. She'd said it was what most people in America did. They went to a game.

As the car drove them to the arena, she explained the rules of Basketball. Ciel didn't understand how watching men chase a ball around and throw it through hoops could be considered fun.

"We'll just stay until half time, okay?" Alice tried to compromise. "Just to get a taste of modern society."

"You make it sound like this is all for my benefit." Ciel complained. "And why isn't Sebastian here?"

She scowled. "In this era, butlers don't follow their masters around everywhere. They mainly just stay at the house and prepare meals or something." She forced a smile. "In accordance to our story, our guardian sent us to the game to get us out of the house while he unpacked."

Ciel turned to look out the window, grumbling about the annoyance of social obligations. With his heightened demon senses, he knew every time Alice moved, even without looking at her.

She held her smile for a few seconds after he turned away, but then dropped it. She fidgeted with her hands for a bit, then pulled a plastic rectangle out of her pocket. She held it up and Ciel heard a soft click sound.

"What was that?" He asked.

"This is a cell phone. It can do all sorts of things. Among them, taking photos." Alice turned the rectangle around so that he could see an image of himself staring out the window. "We can get you one, too. If you'd like."

Ciel was amazed by the likeness on the screen. He'd heard that cameras had advanced beyond the limitations of the subject standing still. But a camera that small? "What else does it do?"

"Makes calls, like a house phone." She tapped her finger on the screen a few times, then showed him a collection of small boxes with words underneath each one. "There are games, too. And a calculator, calendar, alarm clock, and music."

Ciel felt the blood drain from his face and turned back to the window. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"You could get a simpler one." She offered. "One that just makes calls and sends texts. Although, I think it still has a calendar."

He sighed. "I guess it would be odd in this time not to have one." The car stopped and he got out. "But nothing to high-tech."

"You sound closer to your actual age when you talk like that." She laughed, following him out and pointing toward the large building in front of them. "This is the arena where the game is being played." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Most boys love sports. Stop scowling so much."

* * *

Ciel was actually squirming in his seat. He glared at Alice sitting beside him, but she was to hung up on the game to notice. He glanced at the people sitting on his other side and couldn't help but think of Lau and his 'friend' Ran-Mao.

The man sitting a few seats away had two girls, dressed in what would have been considered prostitute clothing a century ago, hanging off him. He was smiling and saying something that the girls found hilarious, because they started laughing.

Alice, along with half the people in the building, shouted. Ciel turned his attention back to the court and saw one of the men playing had his hand raised and was walking around in circles.

"I don't understand this game at all." He complained as the man ran into other men who were wearing similar clothes. They all congratulated him for getting the ball through the hoop. "What's the point?"

The girls beside him were still laughing, which was getting annoying. He heard a beeping sound and looked over. The man had pulled a black rectangle out of his jacket pocket and was looking at the screen. He said something to the girls and left.

"Ciel, look!" Alice gasped, looking at the man as he walked through a set of doors. "I can't believe we were sitting beside _him_ this entire time!"

"Who is he?"

"He's Bruce Wayne!" Alice grabbed his shoulders. "He's the richest man in Gotham city! Well, he was until we got here, but that's only because he isn't nobility."

Ciel glared at the doors even after they stopped swinging. _That man has a major secret, I can tell._ He resolved that he would find out what it was.

* * *

Alice kept her promise that they would leave at half-time, but that still meant that Ciel had been forced to endure almost an hour of the idiocy that America had labeled basketball. They didn't go home afterward, but instead visited some shops.

"Ciel, how do you like this one?" She asked, holding out a dark blue phone. "It just has calling, so you don't have to worry about texts." When he shrugged, she smiled. "I guess that's as good as it'll get."

She bought the phone and told him she'd set it up for him later. She then dragged him to a clothing store, where she started pulling shirts and jeans for him to try on. He just stared at her.

"No way." She giggled. "You can't dress yourself?" She glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then followed him into the change room. "I'll show you how the jeans work, but I'm not putting them on you, got it?"

He watched carefully as she showed him how to work the zipper and button combination. She also explained that the shirts are just pulled over the head. Then she turned around and he tried getting dressed by himself for the first time ever.

He hit his first obstacle right away. "How…?"

"Take off your shoes first." She said without turning around. "And don't forget to take off the clothes you're wearing now before trying on the new ones."

He felt his face getting warmer and glared at her back. "I can't. I don't know how to untie my shoes." He confessed.

Alice snorted. "Pull the ends of the laces. The looped part should get smaller until it disappears. Then loosen the knot." She still didn't turn to help him.

Ciel looked down at his shoes. They looked too complicated to be taken off that easily. Still, Alice had grown up refusing the help of her servants, so she probably knew what she was talking about. He bent down and pulled on the laces.

It happened just like she said it would. The bow disappeared. Then he looped his finger under the knot and pulled until it too went away. He repeated the process with his other shoe, then stepped out of them.

He knew his face must have been as red and his aunt's hair. That had been so simple. He quickly stripped off his clothes and pulled on the jeans. He then picked up the shirt and held it in front of his face. He didn't want to mess up something this simple, but he couldn't figure out which side was the front.

He looked up to confess his confusion and saw something sticking out of Alice's shirt. He looked down at the shirt in his hands and saw that there was a white rectangle sewn on one side of the cloth. He smiled, figuring that side was the back. He quickly pulled in on. "Done."

Alice turned and smiled at him. "Good job." She reached her hand behind her head and fiddled with the back of her shirt. "Not bad for a first dress job."

Ciel couldn't help the scowl that spread over his face. She'd deliberately pulled that thing out of her shirt to show him, knowing he wouldn't get it. "Are we done?"

She shook her head. "Now that we know it fits you, you need to take it off so we can pay for it." She laughed when he gave her shocked look. "Yeah, I know it's a hassle, but it's even worse if you buy clothes without trying them on first. If they don't fit, you have to come back to return them."

Ciel quickly changed back into his original clothing, then followed Alice as she weaved through the store. She picked up more jeans and some shirts in an array of colours.

"Since you just tried on those, you don't need to try these, since they're all the same size and brand." She smiled, and Ciel could sense an undertone of laughter. "I'll teach you about shopping later, so your head won't explode."

The cashier smiled warmly as they approached. She rang up the clothes and Alice tapped a plastic card to a metal box, then took the bags of clothes and a slip of paper. "I'll explain payment later, too." She whispered to him.

They walked out the doors and turned to walk down the street. Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him back, just before something fell where he'd been standing only seconds before.

"What was that?!" He yelled.

Alice looked up. "That was a close call. We'd better get inside before we're flattened like pancakes." She glanced around, then down at Ciel. "Although, I don't think demons can become pancakes."

Ciel started walking again. "Let's get back to the house. I want some tea." He could hear Alice trying not to laugh all the way to the car.

* * *

**Yay! Finally tied it to Batman!**

**What do you think? Please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian brought the tea shortly after they got home. It would have been impossible to make it that fast if he'd only started when the car had pulled up.

"Demon tea!" Alice cried. "When did you make it? How did you know when we'd be home?"

He smiled. "If I couldn't make a warm cup of tea for my master when he got home, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

"A normal one?" Alice offered, giggling.

Ciel took the tea cup Sebastian offered him with a sigh. "Alice, please stop that annoying sound."

"Oh, you mean the sound of enjoyment?" She tapped his head. "A kid should sound like that, you know."

"And you are not a child." Ciel countered. "You are eighteen, legally an adult."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." She accepted the cup of tea that Sebastian handed her. "In your time, I'd have a child by now."

Sebastian looked her up and down. "My apologies, Miss Alice, but I do not believe you would fit the role of a mother."

"And that is why I'm not." She sipped her tea, looking, for the moment, like a lady. "Oh, and the fact that I'm still in school." She turned to look directly at Ciel, almost spilling her tea in the process. "Oh, yeah! Ciel, tomorrow, you're starting school! Just like a normal boy!"

"Why would I do something like that?" He calmly sipped his tea, then sighed. "Stop looking at me like that."

Alice had gotten down on her knees and was looking up at Ciel with sad eyes. She raised her hands as if they were resting on an invisible ledge. "Please, Ciel. It will be fun."

_Stop it!_ Ciel wanted to scream. She looked and sounded so much like Lizzie, it drove him crazy. He'd thought he was rid of her when he'd become a demon and Sebastian had told everyone he'd died.

"You need an education." Ciel was surprised to hear Alice sounding like a grown up. "How long has it been since you've had a lesson? 123 years?" Her hands were on her hips and she was leaning toward him.

He was actually a little scared of her. He tried to hide it by sipping his tea. "Alright." He finally conceded. "I'll attend school for a short while."

Alice shrugged. "I guess that's better than nothing." She gulped her tea and passed the cup back to Sebastian. "I'll go get our bags ready for tomorrow."

Ciel watched her walk out of the room and thought that she looked more grown up than a minute ago. "Sebastian."

"My lord?" Sebastian lowered himself onto one knee in front of his master.

"I've decided that I do want more information on Alice." When they'd met, he'd thought she was completely honest. Now, he knew she was hiding something.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and, for a moment, wasn't sure where he was. Light was streaming through the window beside his bed, lighting up the blue walls that surrounded him. He sat up, peeling away the cream sheets.

The room was similar to his old one back at the Phantomhive Manor, but the colours were different. Alice would say it didn't have the same spirit, if she'd known his old room.

The door opened and Ciel heard a trolley being pushed in. He knew it was Sebastian bringing his morning tea and the day's agenda. Sighing, he looked toward the door.

Alice was standing at the foot of his bed, pouring a cup of tea. "Good morning, Ciel." She said happily. "Did you sleep well?" She handed him the cup. "Sebastian made you some Earl Gray tea to wake you up. He has also prepared a near feast for breakfast."

"Why are you here?" Ciel grumbled.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes. "I knew that, if Bassy came to wake you up, you'd order him to dress you. You need the practice, so I came instead."

Ciel all but choked on his tea. Alice had used the same nickname for his butler as the annoying Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff. _But she's never met him._ He reminded himself. _At least, not in the past two years._

She handed him a white shirt and tan dress pants. "I'll help you with the rest of your uniform after breakfast." She spun around to give him some privacy, her navy blue skirt whirling with the momentum.

Ciel pouted, then caught himself. He hadn't pouted since his parents had died when he was ten. He pulled on the pants, remembering what Alice had taught him yesterday.

The shirt was easier. It was similar to the ones he wore before, only the buttons were more elaborate. He had it on and buttoned quicker than he'd expected. _Maybe because I've seen Sebastian do it for so long._

"I'm done." He mumbled.

Alice turned and smiled. "Pretty good." She leaned closer to his face. "But your buttons are mismatched." She undid the top one and lined it up with a hole further up. "Try it now."

* * *

**Wow, this one's pretty popular. But it is taking a while to write, so don't be surprised if it isn't updated for months.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Holly!" Ciel winced when a hyper girl yelled to Alice.

"Julia, hi." Alice gave the girl a hug, then turned to introduce Ciel. "This is my brother, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel, this is my friend Julia Harmony."

"Hello." He said curtly. Julia looked like one of Lau's friends. She wore the same clothes as Alice, who had explained that the school had a uniform, but she wore her skirt shorter.

"Holly, I thought your last name was 'Trancy-Phantomhive'. Why does he have a different one?" Julia mock-whispered.

"My parents adopted him two years ago." Alice recited the story she'd fabricated. "His parents died in a fire."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Julia placed her hand on his head. "Hey, what's with the eye-patch?"

"It covers the de—" Alice started to explain.

Ciel held up his hand to stop her. "My eye was damaged by the smoke. I was in our home when the fire started."

Julia made a show of wiping her eyes, then turned back to Alice. "Have you introduced him to Dick?"

"No, not yet." Alice took Ciel's hand and led him away from her friend. "I'll do that now. See you later."

"Who was that?" Ciel asked when they were a good distance away from Julia.

"A friend I made a few years ago." She explained. "My parents work a lot, so they finance trips for me so I won't be bored. I visited Gotham City about four years ago. That's when I met Julia. We've kept in touch, so it's like I never left the city."

Ciel nodded, only half listening. It seemed that every student they passed looked at him like they wanted to ask a question. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Richard! Barbara!" Alice called, waving to a pair of kids.

"Holland?" The girl called, shielding her eyes against the sun. "Is that you?"

Alice grinned. "Yup! I'd like to introduce you to my new brother. Like me, he's starting today. His name is Ciel." They waved and she turned to him. "Ciel, this is Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson."

"Hello." Ciel repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ciel lost his parents in a fire a few years ago."

Alice was surprising him at how easily she lied. He was glad he'd told Sebastian to look into her background. _By a few years, she means over a century._ He almost laughed.

Barbara looked at Richard, as if trying to gauge his reaction. The older boy seemed to be forcing a smile onto his face. "At least you survived." He said conversationally.

"Richard's parent died a few years ago, too." Alice whispered. "Circus accident." She turned back to the other students. "Hey, I saw Bruce at the game last night. Where were you?"

"Homework." Richard half-blushed. "Barbara was helping me with a history report."

"Too bad. Ciel wanted to leave after the first half, so I didn't catch the final score." Alice checked her watch. "Oops, we'd better go. Gotta get our schedules before the bell. Bye."

Barbara waved and grabbed Richard's arm. "We'd better get going, too. It's test season, you know." The group split up and Alice led Ciel down a hallway.

"Ciel, I suggest staying away from them." Alice surprised him with this comment. "Barbara's dad is the police commissioner and she's becoming an excellent detective. She might find out about your… condition."

The young demon turned to look back the way they'd just come. "They're hiding something."

"Probably." Alice tugged on his arm to keep him walking. "Most of the students here come from prestigious families. I'd be more surprised if they weren't keeping secrets." She shot a smile back at him. "Although, I doubt any are as cool as yours."

She led him to a door marked to be the student services office. The woman at the desk asked for their names, then handed them folders. Ciel opened his and saw a map with a collection of rooms highlighted in different colours.

"That's a map of the school." Alice told him as they exited the room. "The highlighted numbers are the rooms where you have classes." She removed the map from his folder to reveal a list of classes that were also highlighted in different colours. "The colours of the courses correspond with the colours of the rooms."

She walked with him until they reached the first room marked on his map. "What do all the letters even mean?" he scowled at the schedule.

Alice glanced at the sheet in his hands. "Math." She waved and started walking away. "I have gym, so I have to go change. Yuck. Gym first thing."

Ciel watched her leave before opening the door.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Ciel was ready to leave and never return. Everyone had stared at him throughout the morning, but never approached.

Math had been relatively simple, given the basics hadn't changed in centuries. But history had been infuriating. Only a handful of the points in his textbook were correct, and those were just who did what and when. Not the important facts.

"I'm leaving." Ciel grumbled as he walked hastily down the hall. He opened the first door he saw and walked outside.

Unfortunately, he saw right away that he wasn't actually outside. Rather, he was in a small courtyard. And he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Ciel?" Barbara stood up from the bench she and Richard were sharing. "What are you doing here?"

Ciel noticed Richard stuff what looked like a file into his backpack before looking up at him. "Where's Holland? I thought she'd be with you."

"I don't know where she is." Ciel was starting to get irritated. He wanted to get home, but Richard had reminded him that he needed Alice's help to do so.

"Can't you text her?" Barbara asked. "Don't you have a cell phone?"

Ciel pulled the blue plastic out of his pocket and flipped it open. He remembered that Alice had said it couldn't text, but it could make calls. He also saw that she'd put her number in his speed-dial.

She picked up after the third ring. "Hey! You figured it out!"

"Where are you?"

"Right to the point, huh?" She laughed. "I'm outside the cafeteria. But I bet it's easier for me to find you, since you probably threw out your map."

Ciel would never admit it to anyone, not even Sebastian, but she was right. He'd left the coloured paper in his first class after memorizing a route to all the rooms he needed. "I'm in a courtyard." He answered instead.

"Oh, I know where you mean. That's a really nice place to eat lunch. I'll be right there." Alice hung up and Ciel listened to the dial tone a moment before putting the phone away.

"She's on her way." He told Barbara.

"Then we'd better get going." Richard stood up and walked toward the door. "We have some things to take care of." He and Barbara left.

Ciel squinted after them. They were definitely hiding something, and he (or rather Sebastian) was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**Thanks to all who favourited this story and sorry it took so long to update. I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**Comments are always appreciated.**


End file.
